wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Polina Fyodorova
Cheboksary, Chuvash Republic, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-2016 |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Polina Aleskandrovna Fyodorova (Russian: Полина Александровна Фёдорова; born April 2 in Cheboksary) is a Russian elite gymnast. She is the 2014 Russian National Champion on floor exercise. Career 2013 Fyodorova spent her junior career under the radar, but came into her own as a senior. At the Russian Championships, she won silver on beam, bronze with her team, and placed tenth in the all-around. She was selected to represent Russia at the Stella Zakharova Cup, winning team gold and vault bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around, beam, and floor. She also competed at the Osijek World Cup, placing fifth on balance beam. At the Russian Cup in the summer, she won silver with her team, bronze on balance beam, and placed fifth on bars and floor and sixth in the all-around. She went on to win team and all-around gold at the KSI Cup later that year. 2014 Her first competition of 2014 was the Cottbus World Cup, where she did not qualify to the event finals. At the Russian Championships in March, she won the title on floor exercise and placed fourth with her team and on beam and sixth in the all-around. At the Russian Cup in August, she placed fourth with her team and on beam, fifth on floor, and ninth in the all-around. She was named the alternate to the Russian team for the World Championships. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning team silver and placing fourth on beam and eighteenth in the all-around. Later that month, she helped the Russians win silver in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup. 2015 In early March, Fyodorova competed at the Russian Championships, winning team bronze and placing sixth on beam and eleventh in the all-around. She competed at the Universiade in South Korea in July, winning team and floor exercise gold, balance beam silver, and placing fifth in the all-around. 2016 In April, Fyodorova competed at the Russian Championships, winning team bronze and placing sixth on balance beam, seventh on vault, and eleventh in the all-around. At the Russian Cup in June, she won team silver and placed fourth on beam and ninth in the all-around. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning gold on uneven bars and silver in the all-around and on balance beam. 2017 In late February, Fyodorova competed at the Russian Championships, placing fourth with her team and twelfth in the all-around. She competed at the Russian Cup in August, placing fourth with her team, sixth in the all-around and on balance beam, and eighth on uneven bars. 2018 Fyodorova competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning bronze on balance beam and placed fifth with her team and fifteenth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Russian Cup, placing fourth with her team and on balance beam and ninth in the all-around 2019 Fyodorova returned to the Russian Championships in March, placing fourth with her team and tenth in the all-around. Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "Dance School" by BI-2 2014 - "Son Işık" by Bilen Yıldırır 2015 - "Supertango" by Shutter